Great Britain
'Great Britain '(also known as the United Kingdom or simply Britain) is a country in Western Europe. The current Supreme Leader is AT88TV. The country is one of Earth 2's superpowers, enjoying good relations with the USA, the USSR, and all the nations within the United Nations. The nation is Europe's second largest power (besides the USSR) due to the large military force, vast quantities of money, and nuclear weapons being made in the country. ' The population is 64,100,000 as of June 2015. The person depicted on the flag is Dr. Kenneth Sanderson, a famous British man who served as a long time ruler of Great Britain in the twentieth century. The country is Earth 2's second largest military and nuclear power. AT88TV has 10,677 nukes at her disposal to attack any nation that thinks they can get away with attacking the country's freedom. It was also classed as overpopulated by the United Nations on August 26th, 2012 and the capital is London. The country shares no land borders to any other country. The country is made up of 4 other independent countries, Scotland, England, Wales, and Northern Ireland. AT88TV is also head of state of Canada, Cyprus, Australia and various others. However he does not hold any political power over these nations, as they are independent. History of Great Britain Great Britain is a very old nation, with a proud history. However, it all started on the previous Earth. The four founding countries were all independent soverign states until The Union of the Crown in 1603, forming the United Kingdom. There were many battles and events in Britain, some of the more notable ones, like Hastings (1066) and Bannockburn (1314) remain in history today. Britain became very propsperous during The Industrial Revolution providing steel and mining. In 2007, the current leader, AT88V, who remains the leader to this day, managed to overthrow the monarchy after a long and bloody revolution. He had his Coronation on July 7th, 2007, vowing to protect the people of his country, at any cost. "When we started this revolution, we had a goal. To put the Great, back into Great Britain. The Monarchy became very bloody whenever it was found that people were standing up to them. The people prevailed. And it will be my duty to protect these people during whatever tenure I have as the leader of this nation. At ANY COST." -AT88TV, July 7th, 2007'' Days later, he assisted the United States of America and the United Speakonian Soviet Republic in the War in the Middle East, alongside Vietnam, resulting in a Allied victory. The relationship between the four eventually blossomed, as she lended support to then new leader of the USSR, and to the ULR whenever necessary. When the USA and the USSR stopped fighting after the latter's betrayal in the War in the Republic of My, the relationship grew stronger still. Great Britain also had direct involvement in that war, resulting in another victory for the USA/GB/USSR/RepMy squadron, after which, they became full allies. GB boomed. Economy rose, jobs were created, and more money was available, eventually rising to join the ULR and USSR as a superpower. Support was high for leader Queen Elizabeth II, so much so, she was elected as Supreme Leader of Great Britain in for her services to the country and it's people. However, like other supreme leader figures, GB remains a democracy/constitutional monarchy, due to the Queen's refusal to dissolve the Parlolment. In 2012, he appointed Frostranger88 as his deputy, to which Frost was grateful (or at least I HOPE HE IS). Frost had recently re-entered the Community after a lengthy ban, and was looking for a country. The King felt remorse, and still saw him as a leader like figure, and appointed him to the role. Later in 2013, Kempionus was appointed as Third in Command, after she offered to help AT manage his European Mainland Territories. GB's weapons also boomed, becoming the third highest nuclear power, and the fourth strongest nation on Earth 2, to house over 10,000 nuclear weapons, all of which have been successfully tested. And here we are today. We're a prosporous nation, one of Earth 2's success stories. Trading links between ourselves and our many allies (seriously, the infobox does not tell the full story) are very strong, morale is high, and we've blossomed. With the support of the Soviets and Americans as our friends, the country is very well defended, thanks mainly to our vast military arsenal and allied assistance. Here's to a bright and prosporous future for ourselves and Earth 2. -AT88TV Scotland Scotland is a country which occupies the Northern half of Great Loltain, It's capital is Edinburgh. The population is 5 million and the country is on mostly high ground. To the north, there are the cities of Aberdeen and Inverness as well as the Cairngorm mountains, the highest being Ben Nevis in Fort William measuring 3,000ft high. The mountain is the highest in the country. To the south, there are the two major cities, Glasgow and Edinburgh with combined populations of over a million people. The city of Glasgow is home to the AT88TV Tower, The fifth highest tower on Earth 2. In the Lanarkshire area, there lies the remains of what was once the biggest steelworks in Europe, The Ravenscraig steelworks. The steelworks shut in 1992 and were demolished in July 1994. Ravenscraig is becoming a town and is expected to be completed before the end of the current decade. On February 8th, 2013, AT88TV gave approval for the area near his birthtown to be a city in Great Britain, and the project will be complete on February 9th, 2013. AT88TV will be in attendance on the day, with deputy Frost and invited guests. In 2012, a city named Aartopolis, named after the queen, was officially declared as a Scottish city, despite the island, that the city sits upon, being 300 miles west of the Scotlolish mainland. However, planes from Glasgow, Edinburgh, Aberdeen and the rest of Great Britain travel there. The AT88TV Tower III, The Communist Tower (owned by the USSR and Minecraft), and Monument Square, featuring famous video game characters and names of personal friends of AT88 himself. The city was destroyed by the Restore Monster in 2012. Scotland is famous for its football, with the Scottish Premier League being the main league played there. The current champions are Celtic, as of 2012/13. The country hosted the Old Firm between Celtic and Rangers, with the last game played on April 29th, 2012, with Celtic winning 3-0. Rangers were liqudated in June. England England is the largest country in Great Britain, occuping most of the south, with the capital being London in the south-east of the country. There are many cities in England. Here's some of them. *Liverpool *York *Newcastle *Birmingham *Norwich *Plymouth *Dover *Hull *Wolverhampton *Manchester *Coventry *Bristol *Leicester *Chester *Salisbury *Leeds *Cambridge *Southampton *Portsmouth *Ipswich The highest mountain is Scalfell Pike at 985 ft. Yes, as you may imagine there is lot of mountains in Great Britain. Wales Wales is a country in the south west of Great Britain. It is separated from Ireland by the Irish Sea. The capital is Cardiff in the south-east of the country. Other major cities include: *Swansea *Llanelli (Pronounced La-neff-li) *Holyhead *Rhyl *Newport *Cardiff City It also has a town with an excessively long name. Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch (Yeah, we can't pronounce it either) Ireland and Northern Ireland Ireland is a country on the Island of Ireland, and one of the youngest of the four countries, only founded when Great Britain gained it from the USSR. The capital is Dublin. The Giant's Causeway is one of the main tourist attractions in the second largest city, Lolfast, as well as the ancient part of Belfast and the the shopping district. Cities include: *Dublin *Derry *Lisburn *Carrickfergus *Coleraine *Newry *Belfast *Antrim Involvement in the Wars in the Rofl Island Chain and Rofl East On the 25th of October, Great Britain declared war on the Soviet Lulz Brigade and North Korea after the SLB orchestrated a car bombing in London that killed 53 people. AT88TV spoke to the country about this situation on the BBC (Brltish Broadcasting Co-operation) and the country is at DEFCON-1 (War). To prevent this from happening again, all people are searched by the UL Border Agency before entering the country. A second planned attack by the SLB was later discovered by MI:Lol and PI5 spies for major cities in the country. Back in 2007, Great Britain was part of the ROFL East war after being requested to join to take down Al-Analli. They searched JaLOLabad and LOLdez for Al-Analli, sending the SAS in to find him during the invasion of AfgLOListan. A nuclear missile was fired towards LOLdon, but was disarmed on it's way there. Hurricane Loldheim (December 2011) On 8 December 2011, a deadly hurricane rated at Category 4 with winds up to 165 miles per hour, swept across the the Scotlolish coast, the north of Englol, the northern portion of Irelol, and Northern Ireland. The hurricane, however had no fatalities despite it being the worst hurricane to hit Great Britain in 25 years. ITV Scotland and LBC Scotland were taken off air to give the country updates about the impending storm. The LBC in England was taken off air to the Midlands, Yorkshire and the north. However London, Lovon and Corrnwall were unaffected. The storm's outer ridge affected these parts, but no signicant damage was reported. Music of Great Britain '''Great Britain's Official War Theme Great Britain official national anthem has always been "God Save The King" ever since the four countries were united, but this war theme, made by EASlol, was approved by AT88TV, as the official War Theme. Like with the former United Speakonian Soviet Republic's Theme, whenever this is played during a battle, Great Loltain usually wins. Motto: In the grace of God, we fight, keep calm and carry on. February 2012 - London Nuclear Attack During the War in the Rofl Island Chain, The Supreme AI was rebuilt by the Soviet Lulz Brigade. However, she double crossed them and hacked into the USSR's Nuclear Missile launchers in the far east of the country. 1 of the 22 missiles hit London, killing 10,000 people. London lay in ruins and was almost completely destroyed. A couple of hours later, however, Loldon was 1/2 rebuilt, including the sites for the 2012 Lolympics and the House of Parlolment, thanks to the worker drones. The Leader made a statement from the AT88TV Tower in Glaslol. "I am extremely angry right now. The Supreme AI hacked into the missile system of the USSR and launched 22 nukes, one of which hitting Loldon. The city is almost completely destroyed. Great Britain's terror warning level has been increased to Black. All major cities have been asked to prepare for attack. We will continue fighting for those who died." The Great British flag will fly at half mast until the war is over. At 6am on March 2nd, 2012, the worker drones, with help from citizens of Minecraft and Irelol, with care packages from IreLOL, had finished rebuilding London. The city is back open for business and the Minecraftian and Irelolish citizens who helped recieved special awards. World leaders will be in Loldon on March 5th, 2012, for a state funeral service and the unveiling of the new Memorial in Lolde Park. Family members of the deceased have been invited. Leaders who will be in attendance are: *AT88TV (Great Britain) *Pieboy6000 (USSR) *EASlol (Minecraft Republic) *Microsoft Sam (United States of America) *Radar Overseer Scotty (Republic of My) *Thunderbirds101 (India/Canada) *therobloxmegaguy (Spain/Mexico) *Daxter5150 (Colombia) *ThePermian99 (Austraila) *SMGReturns (Iran) *96crisadi (Romania) EASlol, the President of Minecraft a great friend of King AT88TV, will remain in Great Brittain after the service, as he will be on a state visit. The days of 28th and 29th (if the year is a leap year) of February and the 1st of March have now been declared national holidays and days of mourning, to commemorate those dead. Great Britain will host an after-service party at Lockingham Palace and AT88TV will be in attendance at that party. Operation Downfall (2012) At 8pm GST, The Cleanser, sent by Devil's Hell Star, ripped through Great Britain, leaving only 440,000 left. All in all, 61,162,000 are dead in GB, or 99.3% of the population, the 2nd highest casualty rate (The USSR had 99.5% wiped out) on Earth 2 as of 9.30pm GST. The final death toll for the British Commonwealth is 3,568,565,942. Weapons Military (SAS) Weapons *ROFL-47 machine gun with various attachments *M4A1 Roflmachine gun *ArmaLol AR-18 *Lolnfield SA-80 *Fabrofl Nationale FN SCAROFL *Hecklol and Koch G11 *Hecklol and Koch HK 416 *Hecklol and Koch XMOO8 *MOO-60 light machine gun *Ingrofl Moo-10 submachine gun *M4 MWS (Moodular Weapons System) *Soi and Wesson MOO-76 submachine gun *Rofl-700 sniper rifle *CheyTaco Intervention sniper rifle *Barofl M82 anti-material rifle *Barofl M105 anti-material rifle *Moo-136 AT4 anti-armor launcher *M72 LAWL rocket launcher *LPG (Lol P G's) rocket launcher Military (SAS) Vehicles *L-Force 1 (GL's flagship, similar to EASlol's Scimitar, and the USSR's Ruiner) *Scorpion Tank *Moo-1 Abrams tank *Moo-2 Bradley APC *Strykerofl APC *Lolpache gunner helicopter *Lol-15 fighter planes *Lol-16 fighter planes *Lolncorde (special military grade versions) *Lol-130 cargo plane *Wtf-130 gunship *Dragon Fire 666 mortar tank *Moo-142 High Mobility Artillery Rocket System *ROFL-Q 1 Derpator assault drone *MOO-Q 1 Recon drone *L-1 Jets (Only 20,000 exist, and only 5 nations have them, GL, ULR, USSR, Minecraft and Loldonesia) *Golden L-1 Jet (AT88TV's personal fighter) Weapons of Mass Destruction *SCUD Storm *ICBM's *6,437 nuclear warheads *ROFL-6 Nerve Gas *Explosive diarrhea from the diarrhea-infested toilet GL vs. The Reapers (2012) Great Britain, along with the USSR, the USA, and Minecraft, was one of the first countries hit by the Reaper Invasions, the Reapers tried to take the capital London, but GB forces managed to hold them off long enough for Russian and American forces to arrive, and the Reapers were eventually driven out of the country in defeat, and the soldiers in London went off to assist the other countries, assisting in the stalemate at Minecraft, and victory in the USA and USSR. However, much larger forces diverted from Mars and landed in GB, the USSR and the USA, causing stalemates there. Great Britain refused to comment on their current status with the Reapers, but finally, officially declared war with the Reapers on December 23rd, 2012 at 2:23pm BST after it was passed in a 151-149 vote in Parliament. AT88TV received the Declaration and passed it at 2.22pm BST. An official announcement is expected at 8pm BST. 2013 invasion of Israel Great Loltain, on the twenty-third of January 2013, alongside the United States of America helped the Palistinian people annex Israel. However, minutes after winning, the USSR condemned the three nations for doing so and were told to await further action. In order to fizzle down tension, AT88TV issued a full apology for, by his own admission, his stupidity. He said that he was angry at Israel and wanted revenge in the best way possible. However, he admits his usually reliable train of thought was clearly ignored, and he won't be doing that kind of thing again unless he is either requested to help, or an attack of severe magnitude hits GB, but he will ask the USSR and ULR their thoughts first. The USSR did not comment, but appeared to accept the apology, when the Russians assisted AT88TV on his annexation of Argentina a week later. The USSR has still not commented officially, so these are only preliminary suggestions. Summer 2013 heat wave The summer of 2013 was the hottest for seven years (2006 heatwave) and temperatures in the British capital, London, hit 45C, prompting a National Emergency (Level 4) to be issued nationwide after temperatures ranged from 39 in the north to 45 in the south. The hottest temperature recorded was at Heathrow Airport in London, hitting 47.6C (117.6F). Despite the cooldown in recent weeks, it still has ranged from 32C in the north to 38C in the south. September 2013 Scrin Invasion On September 3rd, an unknown force started attacking London, with unknown intentions. The species are later identified as The Scrin, and GL forces begin mobilization. GB battle the Scrin to a stalemate until GDI forces arrive under Pieboy6000's command. The Scrin then begin mobilizing a Mothership from Germany, which is detected by GDI bases there but they were destroyed by the massive ship. Within 45 minutes, the ship arrives and destroys London. 43 million people die in the attack, which was the largest civilian loss of life in Great British history until April 2014, and London was 96% destroyed by the ship. The Supreme Leader, AT88TV had evacuated, but was all too aware of the attack, and vowed vengeance on the Scrin for the destruction of the city and the death of 14 million people. Leadership power was transferred to the Scotish capital, Edinbairgh and the Scotlolish Parliament at Hailyrood Palace. Reaction from other leaders GDI Director Pieboy6000 could only offer his apologies as to not being able to stop the Mothership in time. April 2014 Tiberium spread and invasion by The Brotherhood Of Nod (The Second Battle Of London) In April 2014, Great Britain was watching the spread of Tiberium across Europe and was preparing to evacuate the entirety of the country to a Blue Zone in the event of Great Loltain becoming a European Red Zone, however on April 5th, 2014, Great Britain was alerted by the Global Defense Initiative as to an invasion by the Brotherhood Of Nod on it's south coast. GB forces as well as other GDI forces in the local areas were mobilized to meet the invaders on the south coast at the port of Dover. Minecraftian/CAD forces arrived soon after to assist, but, due to Nod's capturing of the Tacitus, and due also to the arrival of three heroic Redeemers the forces were forced to fall back to London to protect the city at all costs due to it's importance to Great Britain. The forces continued to battle the Nod invaders to a stalemate at best, but the arrival of forces from The Empire Of The Rising Sun was able to push Nod back out of the city for a short time. To destroy the Nod base, the GDI forces mobilized the Ion Cannon, only for Nod to counteract it with a nuclear device when the Ion Cannon was too far into it's firing sequence to stop it. The cannon detonated the nuclear device and the combined power of the two destroyed the entirety of the city, and killing all 64,315,151 civilians in the city, and 15,253,181 people in the suburbs from an earlier nuclear detonation to keep the invaders at bay. All in all, 79,568,332 people died as a result of The Second Battle Of London, including most of the GDI forces in the area. All involved suffered heavy losses, including the wiping out of all but one of the people on board GL1 (AT88TV himself, however when recovered he was seriously wounded) and all the crew on board GDI's Kodiak was gone. On April 15th, Nod attacked Glasglow and Edinbairgh destroying both. Reaction By World Leaders Great British Supreme Leader AT88TV said in Edinburgh: "This abhorrent act of war by Nod has shaken this country to it's very core and we have lost just under eighty million people in London and surrounding suburbs. The City Of Loldon has been levelled, and that not only horrifies but angers me. Great Britain has now officially declared war on The Brotherhood Of Nod and we will retaliate and we will avenge all those who died here today. Attacks on this country will not be stood for in any way." He then paused to reflect on all those who had been lost before concluding the statement with, "I would like to thank our allies in the Global Defense Initiative and the Central Allied Division, The United Speakonian Soviet Republic, The Republic of Minecraft, The Empire Of The Rising Sun and all of our major allies all over the world, GDI or not, for their support. May God bless the victims, their families and Great Loltain, the country I and it's people hold dear. Thank you very much." SUP3RNOVATJJ, leader of the Eon Empire stated, "We are all truely devastated by these attacks, and you were not the only one. With our nations coming under attack by not only the Brotherhood, but by the element that has plunged Earth 2 into this hellish war itself, Tiberium. From all of the soldiers and government leaders in Eon, as well as those who were from Eon that have died on the front lines of the battlefield in Eon, Great Britain, City-17, and in other areas of the world, we wish that Great Britain shall prosper after the wartime of modern day." Category:Nations Category:Superpowers